Friend-Zone
by GUITARCHIQ
Summary: The '7th Year Potions' Fiasco' has just taken place, and everyone is shocked. So many questions! What happened? What will Draco think? Are Fred and George regretting their question/joke? Snape can smile! Read and find out! DM/HG. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A/N: Hey everybody! I didn't post my first work-in-progress yet, but I made another fic! Wahoo! I didn't really like that one and my cousin and I were joking around one day and said, "You should make a fanfiction saying…" and the rest you'll find out if you read… I'll see if you can guess the quote(s). Set in 5th year unless you want to make some characters a year younger… Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: You think I own this? If I did, there would have been some _**EPIC**_ love shapes (triangles, squares, octagons, etc.). So no, I don't own Harry Potter…don't rub it in…

Beta'd by IZE, my amazing cousin on Hatena 3D

B/N (Beta's Note): BLEEEEEEEEEAAHHHHHHHHH!

She walked…. Fast… like, really fast. Hermione Granger, Prefect, was on her way to Advanced Potions. Basically, she was so good, Professor Snape thought it best to put her up a level so his godson could actually be best in potions for 5th year students. Anyway, back to the story. She speedily walked (because running was against the rules) to the dungeons because she only had _five minutes_ to get to class. If you know Hermione well, you'll wonder why she waited this long.

As she entered the Potions' classroom (it only took her about a minute to get there with her ru—speed walking like a mad woman), she saw Fred and George Weasley sitting not too far behind the front row animatedly whispering to one another. _It's Fred and George. They're either talking about something childish or something dangerous…or both…_ she thought suspiciously. They heard her footsteps coming closer and when they slowed down a bit, they realized that she wasn't going straight to her usual seat right in front of the blackboard. Fred and George then looked up at Hermione and, at the same time, grinned a wicked sort of grin that looks like they stole a couple from the Grinch himself. That's when she panicked . And should have…which she did…which was right. Because Merlin knows when Fred and George have a plan or a grin, be careful of the mood or reason behind _why_ they're happy. If it's for sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns, then yay! But more than not it's usually to cause someone a great deal of humiliation and to steal their dignity right from under their noses. The latter of the two is what Hermione was scared of.

She ignored them, which was kind of stupid, because they're going to get their way somehow. So she went to her seat and sat down, pulling out spare parchment and a quill with some ink. Then things started getting weird…and scary. Fred and George sat down on either side of her and starting mimicking her actions. Her first thought—_anyone's_ first thought—_who are these people and what did they do with the _real_ Fred and George?_ Is what Hermione (and _Snape_ for that matter) was thinking.

Snape must have had enough foolishness from these two Weasleys, so he immediately started the lesson.

"Today, class, we will only be taking notes," he began. "We are going to focus on the Polyjuice Potion, its effects, and how to tell when it is in use," Snape finished. He had planned this lesson to be taught later in the year so that the class didn't have to worry about memorizing formulas for potions towards the end of the year (yes, Snape actually _cares_ about his students, even if they _are_ a bunch of Gryffindors. He can be caring when he wants to).

The lesson continued and as Snape left the classroom to grab a prepared sample of the potion, Fred and George had that same grin they had about twenty minutes ago plastered onto their faces. It wasn't too long before Fred spoke up.

"Hey, Hermione," Fred stated. From the way he said it, Hermione could tell right away he wasn't about to ask her a question about the lesson.

"What?" she replied rather nervously.

"Why did the ferret-boy kiss you?" George asked.

Uh-oh. Now she had some explaining to do. Draco and Hermione had been secretly dating for around two months now. How they began dating? Well, that's a story for a rainy day, but they'll be ready to tell more of their friends in due time. Anyway, they _had_ been secretly dating, but now that Fred and George knew, it might as well be the headline of the _Prophet_. Sure, Ginny and Blaise knew, but they are _trustworthy_. Not that Fred and George _aren't_, just…they're not…very trustable…_yeah, _trustable_! That's the word!_ Hermione thought triumphantly. Only one problem—how was she to answer?

"Um…" she stalled a bit. She wanted to be able to announce her change in relationship status from 'as single as a Pringle' to 'surprisingly in a relationship' with the person who_ gave_ her the option to change her availability status.

Right when she was about to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, they both interrupted her...at the same time…_shocker_.

"To get to the other side…" what? Hermione was in shock. Usually, when they told jokes they were _funny_…or at least made _sense_. But then they continued, "OF THE FRIEND-ZONE!" As soon as they completed the punch-line, both Fred and George both raised their left and right hands (respectively) and shook the hand attached to the arm while saying, "OH!" so loudly, it sounded as if there was a _sonorus_ charm on both of their voices.

Fred and George's actions somehow encouraged the class to do the same. Now, the entire 7th Year population in their Potions' class were mimicking the two red-haired twins actions. After about thirty seconds of this foolishness, Professor Snape walked in again. He was stunned beyond words. Katie Bell, a Gryffindor student, saw this and explained the situation to him with a tone containing a mix of fear, amusement, and confusion. The fear came from her explaining a joke to Snape, the amusement came from the situation in general, and the confusion came from her wondering whether or not the statement—both question and punch-line—was true.

As soon as this new information finished being processed by Snape's brain, the class was dying down, but Fred and George kept at it for quite awhile after they were only two of three partaking in the action. Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator, was joining in with the twins in trying to humiliate Hermione. Well, their goal remained unaccomplished, for she was much too confused to adopt the feeling of humiliation.

Snape, after coming to terms with what the trouble-makers said being true, his mouth stared to curve from its usual straight line. Now, one may think he would have been upset for his class being disrupted and by a statement about his own godson (yes, some consider the great Draco Malfoy to be a ferret. Ah, 4th Year…memories…), but it was quite the opposite. Yes, that's right, finding out Snape cares for people _and_ he can smile…that would be like finding out Dumbledore was gay. He was happy that godson finally got what he wanted and deserved most in this world. Snape still remembers the night that Draco came to him when he was a 3rd Year, right after Hermione slapped the living daylights out of him. He was complaining about her and her friends when he started rambling, obviously not paying attention to what he was saying. Snape could easily tell he was having a hard time then, because started out by saying how other people like her don't deserve magic and how she's so weak she needs those stupid bodyguards around her all of the time. He continued by unnoticing how he was explaining how jealous he was of the two, for they got to be by her all of the time. Yes, the great Draco Malfoy was pining over Hermione Granger since 3rd Year, that's why Snape was so happy.

When the Potions' Master's smile became more noticeable, his class saw and started to cheer up. It can be very uplifting when someone who was thought unable to smile actually does. When Hermione saw, however, she started blushing a lighter shade of 'Weasley red' as her and Harry call it.

Once she realized that the entire class (including the teacher) knew about her and Draco, she wondered how Fred or George could have found out. Did Ginny tell? No, she wouldn't do that to her best friend. Did _Blaise_ tell? No, he wouldn't be alive if he told anyone, Ginny would kill him. Yeah, they're in a secret relationship of their own. _Did they see us? _Thought Hermione, as she suddenly got a little freaked out. If they saw her and Draco snogging in the corridors late at night when they were supposed to be patrolling, why didn't they totally freak out? Why are they taking this so nicely? _Wait, to get out of the friend-zone? Oh my goodness!_ Hermione had just realized that when Fred and George said the punch-line, they must have thought that Hermione had put Draco in the friend-zone. _That makes so much more sense now!_

By now, Hermione was starting to become a little embarrassed, but she would get her payback…she always did. It was then that she decided to say to them with a Malfoy smirk on her face (maybe she _had_ been spending a lot of time with Draco), "Actually, I kissed him, _not_ the other way around," she finished. They stopped. Everything. The twins were in so much shock that 'goody-two-shoes Granger' could kiss a boy—and a _ferret_ at that—that they stopped moving their arms, making noise, blinking, and _breathing_ all at the same time! Yes, Hermione _did_ kiss him first, but it was _he_ who held onto her like she would fade away if he didn't hold on tight enough. That's when Hermione discovered he felt the same way about her as she did him. So, she did the first thing that came to mind—nothing. Her mind was mush during that first kiss. She had liked him since she realized she was jealous of Pansy, not because of the looks, but because of the guy taking her…Draco Malfoy. After her mind was practically oozing out of her ears, she started kissing him back, and to Draco, there couldn't have been a better kiss. _Except maybe at our wedding_, he mused during the mind-blowing snog. Yes, Draco Malfoy has plans to marry her, because he sure as hell won't let her just walk away. Alright, back to the present.

Yes, so Fred and George _eventually_ started breathing again…after they started making a new color that Hermione will describe to Harry and Ron as 'Weasley purple'.

Hermione was pretty happy that she and Draco are finally out in the open. They wanted to tell the world and anyone who would listen, but they were afraid of what the other's friends would think, therefore they thought it best to keep quiet until the end of the year. It was only November, so they would have quite a long time to keep this secret. She would tell Draco about this little '7th Year Potions' Fiasco' that brought their secret-keeping days to an end. Only Hermione was starting to get a little worried, did he mind that she alone confirmed Weasley suspicions or would he be upset? She would find out during lunch, which was right after this class.

Class was soon over, and she was on her way to tell Ginny, Blaise, and Draco there was no more secret to keep.

A/N: What did you think? Review? Should I continue? Should I make a flashback? I'll do what you guys suggest…_hint, hint, wink, wink…_


End file.
